You Found Me
by Sonicfan4life
Summary: 2014 kids version. Short drabble, first romance so bare with me on this. Raph got into another argument with Leo so he left to prove he is right, but end up finding a lost girl name April so now he has to help her get back to her mom and get's a "gift" in return. Raph/April


**I'm sort of in a writer's block in You Left Me! So I decide to write another sweet TMNT drabble with April and Raph together as kids. First romance so bare with me on this.**

* * *

**You Found Me**

By: Sonicfan4life

"Stupid Leo."

In the sewers of New York that nobody dares to enter would find a strange, but unique family that's shun from the outside world do to their features. A boy no older than seven was walking down the tunnels of New York a little over sunset. Their origin is strange one being created in a lab injected by this strange green chemical know as mutagen. A rat and four baby turtles live down here for at least seven years being care by the rat strangely know as their father.

"I can go wherever I want." The boy huffed.

The father know as Splinter was out gather some food for his children, thus leaving the oldest brother Leonardo in charge while he is out. The boy in are story is known as Raphael the second oldest being a bit hot headed and stubborn was bored of being cooped up in their home with nothing to do. Except, their game Buck-Buck, when Michelangelo the youngest of the brothers keeps pestering them to play even though they played it so many times that Donatello that third oldest was even calculating the ways they could play it.

Raphael blow a raspberry and continued to walk faster.

Back to the young terrapin's problem Raph just wanted to explore more, but being the goody-goody two-shoes Leo said no, because it was too dangerous causing an argument that leads Donnie and Mikey to head to another room. So with further Aude leads Raph grabbing his sai's even though he's too young for weapons, but since training with his father for two years they have amazing skills no other can do and walk out not caring if he gets in trouble or has to spend hours in the _hashi _again.

Growling, he fixed his old tan vest and white bandana with the red sun tied on his head walking even faster letting his oversize red boots carried him farther them he should be. He's been walking at least two hours way to long for a walk, but he didn't care just to prove there's nothing wrong to explore them they should.

"_Sniff….help."_

Raph stop at a corner that leads two ways on the right he heard a voice, but wasn't sure if he was hearing right.

"_Someone please help me."_

The seven year old turtle eyes widen he did heard right, but since he was different from all the other children he could risk his safety by unleashing himself to the world. He just stared at the long dark tunnel a sinking feeling in his stomach wondering what could possibly asking for help.

_Screw this! _He thought, shaking his head. _Getting scared is for babies!_

Always being the reckless minded of his brothers and the scratches and cuts on his upper body was there to prove it do to past training with his sai's and heated fights from Leo. He turn to the tunnel that was asking for help getting his sai's ready for whatever was going to attack him.

"_Help."_

He could hear the whimpering voice near a corner of the tunnel gripping on the handles he slowly and carefully walk to the corner. Swallowing down his fear getting ready to attack he jump out to see….

"Help." Cried a young girl. "Please."

Raphael's eyes widen and mouth hanging open there in front of him was a little girl with nice long wavy auburn hair that stop to her back with a yellow bow on the side of her head, she was wearing a yellow sundress that covered her knees, that where pulled towards here, and muddy white dress shoes and socks where ruin. It was a girl, a _human _girl that look to be his age as will.

She covered her eyes with her small hands since she was crying and all making it hard for Raph to see what color they are.

"P-please." She cried, loudly. "Help me."

Raph just stared thinking she was lost for some reason. He gulp putting his sai's down, this was bad his father told him humans weren't ready to see them and now there is one in front of him. Trying to escape he took a step back, but accidently stepping on a twig causing it to snap loudly.

The young girl gasp and saw Raphael.

_Crap! _He thought, even though he was too young to curse, but didn't care on bit.

Raph froze, but was mesmerize by her eyes they were an amazing shade of blue that could rival the ocean her eyes were red and puffy, also tears still rain down, but it seen to make her eyes shimmer more. Raphael felt his cheeks heat up, but was glad it was dark she couldn't see him blushing like an idiot. They just stared at each other looking at their features what surprise him she didn't look at him like a freak or wasn't screaming bloody murder.

She look at him with fascination titling her head a bit look like if she was trying to see if he was really. The young girl got up it seen she was four inches shorter then him she stared at him blinking a couple of times.

"H-hello." She said, shyly. "Who are you?"

Raph just stared at her mouth slightly hanging and eyes widen. She was talking to him a _girl _was talking to him.

"Do you have a name?" She took a step closer to him. "Can you talk?"

What could he do! Splinter warned him about humans and now he's talking to one like they know each other for years.

"My name is April." April stuck her hand to him. "April O' Neil."

He look at her hand like it was some sort of a disease. Why wasn't she scared of him? Didn't she know that he was a mutant?

"You're supposed to shake on it." April explained.

"I knew that!" Raph blushed, grabbing her small hand with his large three finer one and shaking it roughly.

April giggled, cutely. "I knew you can talk!" She smiled to him.

Raph held his breath his heart beating like a rabbit. She was smiling at him and she look so darn cute that all the blood went to his head making his ears ring. He pulled his hand away and look at the other direction.

"What's your name?" April titled her head.

She wanted to know his name! What can he say, he was a walking humanoid turtle and she was just some human. Taking a deep breath he answered.

"Raph." He muttered.

"Raph?" She said, confused.

"Yeah, it's Raph." He said, annoyed. "Got a problem with it?"

"No." She shook her head, before smiling. "I like it."

If it was possible Raphael's face has turn to maroon instead of cherry red a while ago. She _like _his name and that means she like _him_!

"What are you going here?" He asks, trying not to make he's voice sound squeaky from embarrassment.

April look down fresh tears appearing a sob escape while she was wiping her eyes.

_Oh, no! _He thought, already in a panic.

"D-don't cry!" He frantically tell her. "Don't cry it's okay!"

"S-sorry!" April cried, both her hands wiping her eyes. "B-but, I-I'm lost!"

_Yeah, I figured. _He thought.

"I-I was playing with m-my m-mommy!" She sobbed. "B-but, I went to far and l-lost her!"

Raph just stared feeling bad he look at the end of a tunnel can't tell if it's dark out or not, but there was still some light. But, the problem is could he help her?

"I-I just want my m-mommy!" April sobbed, hard.

Raph groan loudly fed up with her sobbing. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?" He shouted, harshly causing April to jump from his sudden outburst.

"W-what?" She whispered.

"Crying isn't going to help you." He glared at her. "If you want to be with your mom again. Then, you got to stay strong for you and for your mom sake she's probably looking for you too."

April look at him with amazement.

"Crying like a big baby won't do you nothing." He continued. "Are you a baby or a big kid?"

April blink pondering for a moment, but got a determine look before wiping her eyes furiously.

"I-I'm a big kid!" She huffed, determinedly.

Raph nodded, satisfied. "Good, now come on." He wave to her to follow.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to help you find your mom." He groan, even though he could get into a shit load of trouble for being out so late, but he got a good reason for it. "Hurry up we don't have all day, literally."

April watch he walk a few steps not moving from her spot. Raph notice this and turn to her confused.

"What is it this-"

He didn't finished when she suddenly ran up to him wrapping her hands around his plastron the best she could do to hug him.

"Thank you." She whispered, a few tears falling down to his chest.

He froze and blushed madly his heart was beating like a rabbit in his chest. A cute girl was hugging him and he's enjoying it. But shock his head furiously from the idea.

_This is for sissies! _He thought, bitterly. _I'm a ninja for god sake's!_

He unwrap her arms around him scolding at her. "Come on, no time for mushy stuff." He turn around to continue walking rubbing his face to get rid of the red tint infecting his cheeks. April look at him, before letting a giggle out and ran to catch up with him.

When she did she grabbed his left hand with her right, thus indicting holding hands. Raph jolted when she did that gulping when he saw his hand holding hers. He look at April, who was looking straight ahead with a smile, why wasn't she afraid of him? Raphael wanted to pull his hand way, but couldn't bring himself to do it not only it will hurt her feelings, but he really like the way her small and smooth hand was against his large and scaly three finger hand. He look ahead with a blushed doing his best not to smile like an idiot.

Not long they reach to the end of the tunnel where they we're greeted with a dark forest. The dark sky was littered with billions of stars making it a place of dark wonder.

"Well, this is fantastic." Raph said, sarcasm oozing from his voice. "It's the middle of the night."

April look around slight fear in her eyes she griped Raph's hand tightly, while clutching his bicep to hide behind him. The young terrapin notice this blushing lightly.

"W-what's up?" He try not to stutter.

"I don't like the dark." April whispered on his arm not looking around.

Raphael hummed surprise, but since he had Mikey who was afraid of the dark constantly asking to sleep next to him, but as always he lets him just to show what a good brother he is. He look at the sky probably around midnight, Master Splinter must be home by now. He is so dead when he gets back.

"Come on." Raph pulled her. "Let's pulled a fire."

The tow seven year olds walk not too deep in the forest. Trying to find sticks and a good place to rest. Until they spotted something that caught both their interested.

"Hey, look." Raph pointed to a large pinecone tree that has a hole that could fit two small people down its roots.

"Oh!" April awed.

"This looks like a good place to sleep." Raph walk inside the hole there was nothing but, dirt and pine needles. "Okay, I'll build a fire, you grab those bush leaves so we can make a bed." He pointed to a bush with long fat leaves that were twice their size.

"Okay." April nodded.

April began to pull the leaves while Raph went to gather sticks for the fire. Not long he had a plentiful of sticks for the fire.

_Just a few more. _He thought.

April pulled about all the leaves from the bush placing them in the hole placing them all over so it would be comfortable.

"There." She said, proud from her work.

_**Snap!**_

April flinched hearing a twig snap she turn and look around the forest to see anyone. But, nobody was there.

"Raph?" She called out.

Silence, besides the crickets singing.

The young girl just shrugged and wipe her hands on her dress to get rid of the green gunk that stuck on to her.

_**Rustle! Rustle!**_

"Raph?" She turn again.

A bush shook, but stop. A worrying feeling began to developed in the young girl's stomach she look around the forest with a fearful look, but was too dark to see anything.

"Is that you Raph?"

Nothing, but silence until…

_**Rustle!**_

April darted her eyes at bush that was a feet away from her it was moving. She took a step back her hands in front of her chest to protect herself from whatever is coming out. The bush continued to shake hard April breath hard shaking with fear.

It stop, like nobody was in it anymore. She waited a few seconds until she let out a breath of relief.

"Growl!"

Out came a wild German Shepard it's tan and black fur bristled like a cat he was baring his teeth saliva leaking from it's large pointed canines. April froze looking at the hungry mongrel her mother warn her about wild dogs around New York they'll eat anything that they'll see. The Shepard took two steps forward getting ready to pounce April was whimpering and tears began to morph from her eyes.

"Go a-away!" She grab a rock threating it to hit him with it, but it only seen to encourage the hungry beast even more.

It was beginning to bark lowering on it's hinges to pounce. April took a step back, but was inside the hole of the pinecone tree she look back at the dog scared out of her mind.

"R-Raph." She whispered, fearfully.

The dog pounce opening it's mouth to bite her.

"RAPH!" She scream, closing her eyes tightly and covering them with her arms.

When she waited for the pain, but just heard a whimper of pain coming from the dog. Opening her eye a bit she saw the dog skidding from the left hitting a tree on the right she saw Raphael both of his sai's out glaring at the dog with the same angry look.

"GET AWAY YOU STUPID MUTT!" He growled.

The wild dog got up and was angrier than ever. He and Raph circled each other like lion's ready for battled. April watch inside the hole scared for Raph.

The Sheppard pounced opening it's mouth wide enough to bite his arm off. But, two years of ninja training really pays off. Raph doge to the right also swinging a straight kick to the Shepard's stomach once contact it yelp and fell down hard to the ground. It was wheezing, but didn't stop him from getting up and ready to fight the smirking turtle.

"You want some more?' Raphael taunted. "Come and get me!"

It pounce again bite and clawing to Raph who managed to doge every move from the angry beast.

_Screw sparing with Leo! _He thought. _This is way better!_

Being too cocky about this spare, Raphael didn't see the paw with extended claws reaching his left forearm. He try to doge it, but the Shepard's paw manage to hit him leaving three awful bloody claw marks he cursed in pain right after he stumbled down hitting his head on a tree branched.

"Ugh." He groan, painfully.

April gasped seeing Raph down the wild dog was just a hair away from ripping apart the mutant turtle. When it was about to pounce she grabbed a large fallen tree branch and swung it as hard as she can do to the dogs face. It yelp skidding to the left.

"Get away from him you meanie!" She growled.

Raph slowly getting the nauseating feeling to go away he was able to see April protecting him and giving it a good hit to the face. The dog got up whimpering and limping a bit April growled ready to swung the branch again, but having enough the German Shepard ran away. Huffing in satisfaction April tossed the branch away to check on Raph.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, worriedly checking any wounds.

"I'm fined." He said, waving her off. When he getting up he flinched and groan clutching his left bicep that was bleeding from the dogs claw.

"You're hurt!" She gasped, reaching his arm.

"It's fine." He pulled his arm away from her, harshly. "I get hurt all the time."

"Let me see it." She said, reaching again. "Maybe I could-"

"I said leave it." Raph said, irritated. "It's now a battle wound."

"But, it'll get bad!" She argued. "Let me see it!"

"No!" He yelled, his tempered flaring. "Would you just-"

_**Slap!**_

The forest echoed when the sudden interrupted, Raph didn't even flinched he was just shock. April slapped him her little hand was up while her brows creased together to make a frown tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Why did you?" Raph began already mad.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME SEE IT!" April shouted, really angry.

The forest went mouse quiet, Raph's eyes were wide with shock and possibly fear. Who know little girls could be so scary when their mad?

"Sit down and let me see it." She pointed to the hole with the new bed patting.

Not wanting to argue he did what he was told and watch her gather some sticks to make a fire. Once, that was done it just need it to be lite.

"We need matches." She said, dusting her hands.

"Here." Raph pulled out two flints from his pockets.

"Rocks?" She raised a brow.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Just hit them together, but close to the woods."

Still having her brow up she hit them shock to see embers flying. A couple of try and the wood began to smoke.

"Now blow on it." Raph instructed.

Slowly blowing so the small flame won't be put out. The sticks caught fire quickly now having light and warmed.

"Whoa." April look at the two flints.

"Yeah, luckily I have them just in case." Raph said, smugly.

April got up and went inside the hole with Raphael. "Let me see it."

Raph hold his arm away, but one look from April's glare, he sign and let her exam it. Using the fire's light he had three claw marks that were bleeding fast, frowning she untied her yellow bow letting it fall to a full foot ribbon, than tying it around the wound. Raphael look away irritated he hates it when somebody has to take care of him Splinter is an exception, but from a girl he feels pretty weak.

"Almost done." She said, tying the ribbon to a knot.

Then, what she did made his face red from head to toe. Gently, pulling his bicep April lean down puckering her lips a bit. Raphael eyes widen when she placed a small kiss on his wound electricity shot his arm numbing his fingers a bit.

"There." She smiled. "All better."

His face felt hot he just look away breathing slowly so his heart could calm down. This was basically his first kiss, but it was his arm he could practically feel her smooth lips on his scaly mouth.

"T-thanks." He stuttered, embarrass.

She nodded and yawn stretching he arms signaling she was getting tired and ready for bed.

"Bed time." Raph said, cheeks still blazing.

"Uh-huh." April wiped her eyes.

Leading down on her side using her arms as a pillow she closed her eyes for a nightly bliss. Raph watched her go to sleep looking at every detail of the sleeping angle was next to him. Just an hour ago he was disobeying rules getting to another fight with his brother and now he's helping a girl get back to her family. He look at her one more time seeing the peaceful look on her face, he sign and lay down next to her a couple of inches away from her he closed his eyes getting ready to sleep. It was worth it.

**~ Day Time ~**

Birds singing celebrating the new day echoed around the brightly forest. Sunlight casting shadows around the vegetation. Loud snores were heard from a hole were you see two small children.

"_April!"_

Raphael was snoring loudly like a sailor, while April surprising not disturbed from his wild boar noise.

"_April!_"

Sunlight shining down on a hole burning Raph's face causing him to stir a bit and turn away mumbling.

"A five more minutes sensei."

"_April!"_

Opening his golden green eyes a bit Raph could have sworn he heard a voice calling out.

"_April!"_

The terrapin stood up quickly he was right he heard someone and they were not that far away. He look down at April, who was chewing her hair, Raph had to take her home, but after what happen he practically made a friend who excepted him for who he is.

"_April!"_

He sign, knowing what he has to do.

"Hey." Raph shook her. "Get up."

April was mumbling something about a unicorn and free the kittens, but Raphael shook her harder.

"Come on." He ordered. "Get up."

Opening her eyes she was face to face with him. Smiling that cause his heart to flutter she got up yawing cutely and wiping the sand out of her eyes.

"Moring." She yawned.

"_April!"_

April froze hearing the shouting, hope fluttered inside she know that voice anywhere.

"That's mommy!" She shouted.

"_April!"_

"She's looking for me!"

Raphael nodded ignoring the sicken feeling in his chest. He grab her hand leading her out of the bark.

"Come on." He pulled her to run.

They ran quickly to the voice dogging the forests variety of plant life following the shouts. Coming down to a small cliff they saw a group of people wearing a forest ranger outfit and a crying auburn woman shouting her daughter's name.

"That's my mommy!' She pointed to the lady.

Raph nodded. But, he just met her and now he's going to lose her, not knowingly he tighten his hold on her hand. April look at their join hands feeling sad than, she look at Raph hid golden green eyes seen to have this dark tint to them.

"Raph-"

"Just go down here and you'll see your mom." Raph said, trying to hide his hurt.

April look to him then the search party she let go of his hand already missing the texture of his oddly hand on hers. She took a couple of steps down, but stop seeing a small red flower growing on the ground she bend down to pick it out. Then, give it to Raph.

"Huh." He quirk a brow.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He look at the flower, before grabbing it.

"It's your gift for helping me." She explain. "You can keep my ribbon to remember me."

He look at his arm that has the golden silk strand wrap around him.

"Thanks." He said. "But, I don't know what I should give you."

"Easy." She smiled. "Close your eyes."

Not thinking at all he did and for waited, but noting was happening.

"What am I sup-"

Raph's eyes shot out of his sockets when April place her lips on his. He was _kissing _a girl! A strong electric feeling smothered his inter body his heart felt numb suddenly, but some beat again only this time a hundred miles per hour when she pulled away slowly.

April step away her cheeks bright red with a smile. Raph gulped touching his lips with his fingers the tingling feeling still lingering.

"There." She laughed, blushing. "Now I have something to remember."

He didn't say anything just still feeling his lips blushing red as a tomato.

"Bye!" She gave him a quick hug, than run down.

He just watch her run down till he saw her mother running to her hugging, kissing, and crying twirling her around. Seeing the scene he let a smile creep to his face watching her and her mother walk away. Even, though he was in so much trouble that he couldn't imagine, but he didn't care, of all his brothers he did something that his brothers may or may not do until their older.

He kissed a girl.

And he couldn't wait to see the _hashi._

* * *

**And done! thanks for reading and i'll try to get rid of this block that's preventing me to finish TMNT. Review please, thanks for reading.**

**Love **

**Sonicfan4life**


End file.
